The Running Ranger
by Zilarra
Summary: Sven and Chris have been dating for three weeks but none of their friends knows. Keith finds them together but what happens after they all go to a christmas party and Sven breaks his leg? What happens with Chris and Keith that makes Sven not want to talk?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be fun doing a Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia story. Chris is the main girl character (I thought Chris was a more interesting name then 'Kate') and sorry if Sven is different but I honestly haven't seen him out of the game. I also think he's not that old, somewhere between 20-27 at least but let's just say I don't think he's over 30 :p I know I have a few other stories people want updated but I've had this sitting on my computer for a few months and I wasn't originally going to post it but thought otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

Shivering, a girl of 15 rubbed her arms with her hands. She stood just outside a Ranger deport with a Staravia fluttering above her head. She had a long sleeved shirt underneath her ranger jacket her normal ranger shorts had been traded in from longer warmer track pants. She bit her lip, feeling the bumps under her fingers. The rangers from Vien Town were crowded nearby, talking with one another. It was nearly Christmas so snow was slowly falling, landing on her hair. She occasionally shook her head to get rid of the snow. She glanced up at her Staravia who cawed down at her, spiralling down. Landing on the ground next to her, he tilted his head fluffing up his feathers. Normally he'd be happy to follow his partner around anywhere but right now, he'd be much happier at Bolyeland which was much warmer then here. The girl chuckled, scratching his chin

"Don't worry Ravi," She murmured, using his nickname "We'll be going home soon and we'll warm up then."

"Star," He lifted back up into the air and perched up onto the hedge as his partners' friend Keith marched over with his Buizel walking next to him.

"Bui Bui," Buizel muttered to Staravia, who seemed to laugh.

"Star via?" He asked making Buizel smile. The two Pokémon chattered to one another as their partners talked. Keith smiled at her

"Hey Chris, how are you faring?" He asked chuckling as Chris shivered again, rubbing her arms. Chris didn't mind the cold but this was getting a little too cold for her.

"I'm fine but I don't think Ravi likes it too much," She answered glancing at him. The Pokémon were still talking to each other, not noticing their partners watching them.

"(Are you getting Keith anything for Christmas?)" Ravi asked, ruffling his feathers again. The water Pokémon shrugged, crossing her arms.

"(I don't know. What about you?)" She looked at the bird Pokémon, lifting her paws to cover her mouth to stifle laughter. Ravi was so fluffed up that he almost resembled a feathery yet fluffy ball. Ravi stared at her in confusion, wondering what she was laughing about.

"(What?)" He asked, still confused. Chris giggled as she reached into her pocket, taking out her phone and Keith smirked, calling the other rangers over.

"I think our own little dove is getting a little cold," He muttered to the others, chuckles going through the group. Chris took a picture before showing it to Ravi who squawked loudly, fluttering. He glared at Keith when he realised what he had said. Keith put his hands in surrender, knowing what could happen if you called him a dove. His partner wagged her tails happily, giggling.

"Buizel," Keith kneeled down next to his Pokémon "are you getting cold?"

"Bui," Buizel nodded jumping into Keith's arms. Keith stood up, holding onto her as he turned to everyone else. They were all either holding their Pokémon like Keith or the Pokémon were cuddled up to their legs "I think we should get our shopping done, our Pokémon are getting cold."

"Yeah, I think Makuhita is catching a cold," Barlow exclaimed just as his Pokémon sneezed.

"Well maybe you should take him home," Luana suggested her Buneary curled up in a ball in her arms "He'll only get worse." Barlow looked as if he was going to disagree before Chris stepped in

"Better do it Barlow or I'll use my top ranger privileges and take Makuhita off you," She said it as a joke but Barlow seemed to believe her. He paled slightly and went off towards Vein town, leaving Chris frowning

"He does know I was joking right?" She asked looking guilty. Ravi cawed softly flying up and towards her. Chris smiled gently at him

"He'll be fine," Elaine assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder "I think he's still a little...I don't know. I don't think he's still quite used to you being higher up then he is after being in the field shorter than him, even after all these years." Chris nodded, patting Ravi as he landed on her shoulder gently. Crawford's Budew snuggled into his jacket, yawning. The group went back over to the small pile of bags they had left in the care of a Raichu Chris had caught. She lifted her head and bounded over to Chris as she picked up her shopping. A thin scar was stretched over her hind leg and fur hadn't grown back on it so it shone pink. This Raichu she had saved as a Pichu back when she lived in Johto and had only recently been transferred to her home in Chiocle village. Now she followed Chris around despite the fact Ravi was her partner Pokémon. Professor Hastings had allowed Chris to keep her as the Ranger had already captured her the same way a trainer normally captured Pokémon. Chris smiled, petting her behind the ears

"Hey Rerna, you going ok?" the Raichu squeaked softly, flicking her tail back and forth. Rerna curled her tail around the handle of a bag picking it up with ease. She followed Chris and the others towards The Ranger Union. Watching Ravi lift into the air with powerful wing beats, Chris pondered about the last few years of her life. Ever since she had joined the Ranger school when she was 12, she had gone up in rank quickly-becoming a Top Ranger in the span of a year and being a Rank 10 Ranger within a month or so of that. Flicking her eyes towards Keith she sighed. Chris knew the feeling he felt towards her. Everyone knew how he felt though he hadn't realized it but a few weeks prior to this shopping trip he had come forward with them, saying what had been bottled up in him to Chris in front of everyone. She had felt really bad saying she didn't feel the same way with him in earshot of all their friends. Chris still felt guilty because of that but the two teens had continued to be friends. Luana and Elaine managed to corner her after the little fiasco and made her tell them the reason why she rejected Keith. Chris of course had refused to say. Eventually she said nervously that she honestly didn't love Keith-but she did love someone else. Again she refused to say anything and managed to escape her fellow rangers by going to Partner Farm, the farm where her father cropped and harvested vegetables along where her other partner Pokemon went. Chris had gone to the small beach to hide with Ravi-who was a starly back then- and a few other Pokémon. Later, Sven had come by to check up on her. Professor Hastings wanted to talk to her but the chairwoman, Erma told him he'd be too harsh towards her and Murph wanted to as well but everyone told him he'd probably mess things up even more.

Chris stepped into the Ranger Union, still thinking of the day with Sven on the beach. She helped everyone pack away the shopping, waving goodbye to the area rangers.

"I'm going home," Chris told Keith heading outside again "I'm tired and cold. Plus I promised Mum and Dad I'll be home to greet my aunt and uncle..." Keith nodded, placing the last of the shopping away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Buizel chomped on a treat Luana had given her, watching the two. Ravi was ahead of Chris, waiting.

"Of course, I might be in late though." She answered him, pushing her hair back. Ravi cawed softly to remind her she should be leaving "Well I'll see you tomorrow Keith. Bye Buizel." Buizel waved a paw, wiping crumbs from her mouth. Chris smiled as she left, the Staraptor that normally flew near the Union quickly caught. After muttering where she wanted to go to the bird, she held onto Rerna as the Pokémon flew up with Ravi following close behind. Wind whipped at her face, stinging her eyes. Closing them, she felt the wind grab at her clothes and hair. Chris was calm flying upon Staraptor but jolted in surprise when she heard another set of wings that she knew weren't Ravi's. A grin spread across her lips when she spotted Sven on another Staraptor. She laughed as he pretended to 'nearly' fall off it.

"Hey Sven what are you doing?" She called to him as he pulled up next to her. They were nearing Chiocle valley so the bird Pokémon had began descending. They headed for the clearing that connected Vien Town and Chiocle Valley. Sven grinned, jumping off his Staraptor when he landed. His Luxray trotted up next to him, watching the bird Pokémon go. Rerna jumped from Chris's arms and Ravi fluttered down, perching on a branch nearby. Sven was wearing a jacket over his normal attire but otherwise was wearing the same clothes. Chris patted Luxray and snickered as Luxray flicked a light bolt of electricity at Rerna who shook it off. She felt arms wrap around her waist and looked over her shoulder to see Sven as he smiled, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. Chris tried not to giggle as his breath tickled her skin. He smirked and blew on her neck, making her shriek.

"Sven!" Chris pulled away him slightly, now giggling uncontrollably. Sven looked at her in mock confusion and innocence

"What? What'd I do?" He tightened his grasp on her lifting her up off the ground. Sven spun around as Chris kept laughing than placed her on the ground, letting her go. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness "I remember why I don't do that often now." Sven murmured, still a little dizzy. Chris smiled, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"You know what you did," She muttered quietly answering his question from before "And you're such a big baby aren't you?" Sven chuckled, it rumbling through his chest. Chris felt it, snuggling closer to him. His arms draped around her again, holding onto her. Chris lifted her head, looking at the older man

"You know, this will be our first Christmas together." Sven nodded, ducking down and pecking her on the lips.

"I know," The two rangers had been together since the day on the beach. Chris felt guilty for rejecting Keith than turning around to start dating Sven. No-one knew so far apart from Chris's family and they promised not to say anything about their relationship. A loud crack alerted them to something scurrying around nearby but none of the Pokémon seemed too alarmed by the noise, telling their human friends that it was some_one_ they knew. In fact Rerna's cheeks crackled softly, her way of saying that it was definitely someone they knew. If it wasn't, the sparks would be bigger. The couple pulled away from each other, looking at the general spot the crack came from

"Luana, Elaine, Rythmi?" Chris tested thinking it was her friends that were there. A bush rustled and instead of any of the girls stepping forward, it was Keith. Chris gasped, moving towards Keith instinctively and away from Sven.

"Keith! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, wide eyes studying him. Keith didn't answer, instead staring at her then Sven with angry and-sadness? Buizel wasn't in sight so Chris guessed she was at the Union base still. Keith finally said something

"Is this why you rejected me?" He asked sadness and anger filling his voice "Because you were with him?" Chris started shaking her head then stopped thinking. Sven _was _part of the reason she rejected Keith but not the full reason.

"Keith," Chris said softly "Sven is part the reason-wait let me explain-" Keith looked like he was going to interrupt "But he isn't the whole reason. I love him, not you so that's why I turned you down. I can't go out with someone I don't love. Besides, we started dating _after_ you told me you loved me." Keith cast his eyes down, hiding the tears that threatened to fall. Sven stood next to Chris tempted to put an arm around her but he didn't want to upset Keith even more.

"Keith, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly to the younger boy. Keith flipped his eyes towards him

"I wanted to ask Chris if she wanted to meet my older brother but now I see she'll be too busy," Keith spat angrily "I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess. I'm leaving." He spun on the spot, tears still being held in his eyes and ran off before Chris or Sven could stop him. Chris sighed heavily, leaning against Sven

"Do you think he'll tell everyone?" She asked her boyfriend, tugging his arm around her shoulders. Sven complied, pulling her close.

"Knowing them, they probably already know or have suspicions at least." Sven nuzzled his cheek against hers, making her smile

"I guess so," She huffed, mist rising from her mouth "You want to come over to my place? My Aunt and Uncle should be there and I'm sure they would want to meet you. They're worse than my parents, I swear!" Sven laughed, hugging her close.

"Oh are they really? I would never have thought that." He tickled her sides, Chris burst out laughing. Giggling, she kissed him pulling him towards Chiocle Valley

"Come on. They'll get up us if we don't get there." Sven smiled, letting himself get pulled along. Their Pokémon followed behind, Rerna riding on Luxray's back. Within 5 or so minutes, they made it to Chris's home. Chris turned to the Pokémon

"Go to the farm, I'm sure everyone wants to see you." She told them. They trotted/flew off towards the entrance. Chris pushed open the door to her house, Sven following her inside. She quickly took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack. Sven took his off, placing it next to Chris's.

"Stay here. I have to tell my Aunt and Uncle about you." The top ranger nodded, leaning against the wall

"What do you think they'll say?" Chris smiled, chuckling at what her aunt and uncle would say.

"I know what but wait here alright?" She asked him "Me or Whitney will come and get you." Whitney was her little sister. Chris trotted into the dining area seeing her family sitting at the table.

"Hey Mum and dad, Hi Whit, How are you Auntie Karla and Uncle Ben?" Her aunt, Karla smiled, standing up to give her niece a hug. Uncle Ben looked at her, studying her outfit.

"Hello dear," She enveloped Chris in a big hug nearly suffocating her. The girl attempted to pull away from her aunt, trying to breathe

"Auntie," she gasped "I can't…breathe." Karla blinked, looking at her. Her nieces' face was red slightly. She quickly let go

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." Chris smiled, taking deep breaths.

"It's no problem Auntie." She told her "Just try not doing that to Sven…." Her aunt perked up at that

"Who's this Sven? Not a boy I hope Chris?" Karla's eyes twinkled with affection and laughter. Chris laughed "Can we meet him?" Her uncle Ben stood up next to his wife

"Now now Karla, I'm sure he's very busy…" Chris grinned, going back into the hall to Sven

"Come on Auntie Karla wants to meet you. Remember to take your hat off…" She pointed at his red cowboy hat making him laugh

"Aw do I have to?" He whined, sounding like a kid "You know I hate taking it off…" He smiled as Chris scowled, pulling off his hat and tugging on his dreadlocks

"Does that answer your question? Besides, you should have taken it off the moment you came into this house." Sven grinned, going after Chris to the dining room. He waved at Karla and Ben

"Hello Mr and Mrs…?" He frowned not knowing what their last names were

"Roven," Karla instantly answered, charmed by the man "Ben and Karla Roven. So you are Sven correct?" The ranger nodded, smiling

"Yeah, I'm Sven." Karla said nothing for a few minutes, studying her nieces' boyfriend. 'He definitely looks nice,' she thought 'though he looks a little too old for Chris. But if she's happy with him.'

"What do you do for living Sven?" Ben asked, sitting down. Chris's parents had added three extra seats to the table. 'They must have known I'd bring him over,' Chris figured, sitting next to her sister with Sven on her other side.

"I'm a Top ranger here," He answered him "That's how I meet Chris." Ben nodded

"Ah, I should have known but seeing as I live in Johto I don't normally get news from here."

"If you don't mind me asking Sven but how old are you?" Karla asked curiously. Chris flushed as she said that

"No, I don't mind. I'm twenty." Sven answered her aunt who frowned

"Chris, isn't he a little old?" Chris groaned, causing her parents and Sven to smirk and chuckle.

"Auntie, he's only 5 years older than me. It's not like he's twice my age." Her aunt wouldn't give up though. Sven leaned back into his chair, yawning softly. His fingers twitched as his girlfriend and her family chattered about things. Suddenly beeps started going off.

"Voicemail Voicemail!" Came Rythmi's voice came through Chris's styler "Professor Hastings want you and Sven to come to the Union immediately!" Sven swiftly sent a voicemail back with his styler

"Why does he want us Rythmi?" He asked her waiting for a response.

"He didn't say. Just come to the Union ASAP." Chris sighed, standing with Sven.

"We'll come by later if we can." She told her family, Whitney getting up and giving her a hug.

"You'll be here for Christmas right big sis?" Uncle Ben chuckled at the small girl as she pulled the 'Puppy' Eyes.

"Of course I'll be here, I promise." Chris hugged her sister back, smiling "I got to go now. Behave."

"Come on Chris. We have to get to the union quickly." Sven was standing in the hall way his hat and jacket on with Chris's in his hand. Chris waved at her parents and relatives as she hurried out. Grabbing her hat off him, she threw it on. Chris blew on a whistle hanging around her neck, Ravi, Rerna and Luxray come running up.

"We have to get to the Union." She quickly explained them as they ran through the town. Luxray growled as Sven captures the Staraptor that was in the clearing. Rerna was returned to her ball and Luxray kept on running as the two Rangers and the Staravia lifted into the air. Within 20 minutes they arrived at the Union. They rushed into the conference room, seeing everyone gathered there.

"What's wrong everyone?" Chris asked, spotting Keith with Rythmi. "Has Dim Sun made a comeback?" Erma, the chairwoman shook her head.

"Hastings obviously made his message sound like that but no, Dim Sun is still disbanded." She gestured to Keith who looked like he had been crying. "Apparently Keith has seen you two together as a couple. Mind explaining?" Sven and Chris looked at each other.

"Uh…" Chris couldn't start explaining so Sven took over, sighing

"What Keith says is true." The older ranger said truthfully "Chris and I are together." Everyone gapped at them in amazement and surprise, even Erma and Professor Hastings. Eventually Rythmi spluttered out

"How long have you been going out?" Chris answered this question. She had hesitated at first to reveal her and Sven's relationship but since Sven had come forth, so would she.

"For three weeks." Luana looked over at her

"But didn't Keith...?" Chris nodded, knowing that Luana was referring to the 'incident' that had happened with Keith

"Yes but remember how you and Elaine cornered me later?" After Luana and Elaine nodded she continued "Sven was the one I told you I loved. I see Keith as more of an annoying brother then as a boyfriend like I said." Keith's smile reached his eyes.

"So you still like me Chris?" Chris smiled brightly at him

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't like you?" She told him, seeing relief wash over him "I just don't like you like I do Sven. It wouldn't be right to feel that way towards a brother!" Everyone laughed at that, Sven wrapping an arm around her waist. He glanced at Professor Hastings and Erma, still curious about something.

"Do you two mind us being together?" He asked, drawing everyone's attention. No-one had yet realised what their boss and the professor would say about the two's relationship.

"Hmm," Erma pondered for a moment. They held their breaths, Chris hoping she wouldn't mind. Erma smiled suddenly "As long as you two are happy and if it doesn't affect your work, I'm perfectly happy about it." Everyone released their breaths, Chris burying closer to Sven as the professor huffed his agreement. A delighted smile had made its way across both Sven's and Chris's faces Ravi and Luxray growling their agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chris yawned widely, snuggling deeper into Sven's chest as she pulled the blanket closer. She felt rather then heard his laugh rumble through his chest. Attempting to swat him in the head, she grumbled angrily

"I'm tired and you're warm," she felt another rumble under her as warm arms circled around her. Too tired to care about him laughing at her, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Sven watched her fall asleep, smiling at her with love in her eyes. The younger girl was curled up in his arms with a woolly blanket thrown over them. She sighed heavily in her sleep, shifting which nearly made her tumble off him if he hadn't been holding her yet she didn't wake up. Sven shook his head, smiling. Kissing the top of her head he murmured

"What will I do with you?" A voice surprised him, causing him to nearly jump but since Chris was on top of him, he didn't.

"Perhaps you should wake her up and get ready?" Keith snickered "The party is on in an hour and a half." With Sven glaring at him and grumbling about noisy rangers he plopped down on a lounge chair "So are you going? Or letting her sleep?" Chris had been pulling late nights the past week searching for missing Pokémon from a local Ranch and hadn't got much sleep. She had refused anyone's help, saying she could do it on her own.

"She needs the sleep," Sven muttered, shifting carefully as to not wake his girlfriend up "But she's been talking about this party for ages." Keith grinned, eyes sparkling

"Well she could still go to the party but she'll have to go early if she gets tired." He suggested "She has pulled a large week this week with finding all those Pokémon but she's also helped with the party." Chris had put decorations up for the Rangers' Christmas party just after she finished finding all the Pokémon from the ranch. A murmur came from Chris and Keith glanced at her, noticing she hadn't woken up.

"Does she talk in her sleep?" He asked causing Sven to smirk.

"Oh does she talk?" He crackled quietly "You bet! She talks about the most random stuff!" Keith perked up

"Like what?" He was curious as to what his friend said while she was asleep

"Oh, like one time I woke up because I heard her going on about how she was being attacked by chocolate Staravia and ice cream Luxray!" Keith cracked up laughing, tears springing to his eyes. Chris seemed to hear him in her sleep and jerked awake, blinking.

"Whas' happenin'?" She said in a sleepily confused voice. Keith laughed harder at her face. One eye was still shut while the other was only half open and she still looked half asleep. Sven was snickering, rubbing her cheek

"Wake up Cookie," he whispered, using his pet name for her as she loved eating cookies "The party is starting soon." Chris blinked, yawning widely wiping her eyes.

"'kay," She said, still looking sleepy. Sven sat up, leaning back

"So why are you here anyway Keith?" He asked "You didn't just come to get us for the party did you?" when Keith shook his head Sven raised a brow.

"I came over because I wanted to know if Chris was doing ok." He explained "I know I could have called through your stylers but I wanted to see the little cabin you guys lived in." Chris's parents had managed to save up enough money to buy an extra cabin near Chiocle village and Sven and Chris tended to go there when they wanted to spend time together. Sven grinned

"Well now you've see, now you can go." Sven stood up "I've got to get ready and Chris will probably take the hour and half to get ready…" Keith chuckled, nodding

"Alright I'll see you guys at the party." He got up, going to the door but he paused "Oh and try wear something warm. We're apparently dancing outside." Sven nodded, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Thanks for the advice; I'll see you at the party." Keith grinned, leaving. Sven sighed heading to the room he and Chris shared

"Chris? You dressed?" He called, leaning on the door heavily. Though they had been together for over a month they hadn't seen each other without clothes on. Chris's voice filtered through the door.

"Not quite. Just one more minute please." Sven sighed again, closing his eyes. A minute for Chris was at least ten. Just as it hit ten minutes, the door opened causing Sven to nearly fall over as he was still leaning on it. Chris giggled softly, smiling gently at him. Sven mock glared at her, studying her dress. It was a deep green dress and it flowed down to just below the middle of her shins. She was wearing slightly elevated shoes that matched her dress with her handbag on her shoulder. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and Sven noticed that slight bags were under her eyes but they were hidden by make-up. Sven brushed a stray hair from her face, smiling. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few bits of hair hanging over her forehead.

"You look beautiful," he told her making her smile brightly. The comment earned him a kiss. "How are you feeling?" Sven put his arms around her, kissing her on the neck. A silver necklace was wrapped around her neck, the jewel trapped within a heart shape. Chris snickered softly, pulling away slightly.

"I know that," She said softly "I'm feeling fine, just get dressed. The party starts soon." Pulling away fully, she smiled at Sven as he pouted slightly. She thought he'd be serious in their relationship but he just seemed like a kid when they were alone.

"Take a jacket or something." He suddenly said "Keith told me we're could apparently be dancing outside." Chris blinked, looking at him

"Really now? Oh good thing then I have something that matches this dress." She said it purely out of spite to tease Sven. He didn't understand why she had to match things up when they went out. Sven groaned at the comment, Chris swatting him when he did. "Oh come on. I was joking." Sven grumbled

"Better be." Chris pushed him into their room

"Just get dressed. There's a little over an hour before the party starts." She scowled as he tugged at her handbag, shaking her head. 20 minutes later they were ready and on their way to the Ranger Christmas party. Their partners had remained at Partner Farm, not wishing to go. Chris pulled her jacket closer to her, shivering. Sven notice, wrapping an arm around her to help her warm up. Her parents had offered their cars to them and Chris had accepted her mums' car as it was more comfortable than dad's single cab Ute. Her car was a Cruiser Wagon. Her mother never explained why she had brought it as she only had Chris and Whitney to cart around apart from it was easy to fit a lot of shopping into it. They soon arrived at her home and her parents were at the door.

"Hey Mum, Dad," Her father David smiled, her mother Crystal commented on her dress.

"Now dear, no drinking any alcohol at all," She firmly told her daughter before turning to Sven "Don't you either young man since you're driving." Sven quickly nodded

"Of course I won't Ma'am, wouldn't dream of it." Hearing Chris snicker, he glanced at her. But before he said anything, she got the keys off her mother and started tugging him over to the blue car.

"Thanks Mum for leading this to us." She said to her mother as she got into the car. Crystal smiled softly

"No problem, not at all." She looked at Sven "Don't go too fast or you'll slide all over the place alright?" Sven agreed not to go fast and after a few minutes of talk, they left. Chris settled into the seat, yawning softly as Sven drove.

"You know you didn't have to come," He muttered, keeping his eyes on the road "You could have stayed home and slept…" Chris smiled softly

"I know but I really want to go." Chris answered quietly "Besides, I couldn't let you go without a date." Sven smiled at the comment.

"I would have been fine," He said, pulling up into the car park next to Altru Park's hall. It had been built a year and a half ago so big services like this could be held inside. Sven turned the car off, hopping out as Chris managed to slide out of the car. He went around to her side, offering an arm.

"Ready my lady?" He said in a heavy accent that made her laugh.

"Of course, my knight," She curtsied and took him offered arm, smiling brightly. The two entered the brightly lit hall, Chris instantly spotting, Rythmi, Elaine and Luana. Elaine seemed odd as she didn't normally wear skirts or dresses yet tonight she was wearing a silver dress that suited her. Luana was wearing a violet dress with a fake red flower around her wrist. Rythmi had a light blue cocktail dress on. Crawford and Ollie were with them, Ollie looking very nervous amongst all the rangers while the others kept talking to rangers from other areas.

"I wonder how other people will react to us." She whispered Sven as other party goers turned their heads slightly to catch a glimpse of the couple. Soft murmurs ran through the crowd as the two caught more peoples' attention. An area ranger Chris didn't know nervously stepped forward, looking as if he wanted to ask a question. Chris sighed predicting what he was going to say.

"Are you two...together?" He asked. Chris had expected people to ask this when they came to the party but she was still annoyed. 'It's because we're both top rangers,' she thought angrily 'and because we have a five year difference in our age,"

"Yes, we are." She said curtly, looking at the ranger "What's wrong with that?" The ranger didn't answer and retreated back to his date. The murmurs still swept through the crowd and glimpses still were seen out of corners of eyes but less than before.

"This will be enjoyable won't it?" Sven muttered as they started towards the tables, pulling at his hat that Chris took off him.

"I told you about your hat," She told him, putting it on one of the chairs they sat at "and I know, I thought people would be like this but I thought no-one would question us about it." Sven pulled out a chair for her, sighing

"I agree," He sat down, folding his arms across his chest "I mean it's not like we're too far apart in age or anything. So what I don't see what the problem is." Chris watched some other dance to slow music, wanting to join in but she wasn't a good dancer.

"Do you want to dance?" Sven asked her, seeing what she was looking at. Chris flushed,

"Oh no, I'm not all that good with dancing, especially if it's waltzing." She quickly dismissed him "I swear I've got two left feet." Sven grinned, standing up offering his hand to her

"Then I'll help you." Chris, her face still red, accepted his hand allowing him to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Ok, you put your hand here," He placed her hand on his shoulder, grasping her other in his hand as he wound his arm around her waist. "Now just follow me and try to relax. Don't look at your feet either; you'll step on my feet if you're as bad as you say." Chris nodded, trying to concentrate. It was tempting for her to look down and she felt that she nearly stepped on his feet a few times but he didn't complain. Sven could tell that people were staring at them but he ignored them, giving Chris tips and comments every now and then. She had stepped on his toes a few times yet he expected her to and didn't complain.

"You're doing great," He whispered in her ear "Are you sure you don't know how to waltz?" Chris's cheeks turned red as she buried her face into his chest. He chuckled, placing his other arm around her "You do that a lot you know?"

"Shudup," She muttered, her arms snaking around his neck "Just because you embarrass me." Sven laughed, kissing her on the neck.

"Come on Cookie, how about we go outside?" he felt Chris nod against him, her pulling away.

"Alright, don't embarrass me again though." Sven fetched his hat, pulling it over his head as they made their way out. There were a few gazebos scattered across the lawn attached to the hall. Sven guided Chris towards one of the ones farthest from the hall, Chris tucked up under his arm. She smiled as he noticed the lights hanging from the roof. They had plastic walls so they hopefully wouldn't be cold.

"It's really pretty here," She said, ducking out from under his arm and going to the seats "It's almost like a fairy tale." Sven laughed

"You think so?" he glanced up as he heard muffled footsteps coming towards them. Wendy smiled at him, beckoning him over. "I'll be right back Chris." He told her softly going over to Wendy. Chris watched him go over to her, grasping her jacket around her closer.

Sven huffed softly, rubbing his hands together. He looked at Wendy with curiosity, breathing on his hands to get them warm.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, making a guess as to what she'll say. Wendy sighed

"It's about you and Chris," She said quietly, looking at him "Honestly, I'm worried about you guys. From what I've heard, not many people are happy with your relationship." Sven shook his head, his lips in a firm line.

"Let me guess," He said dryly "They don't like it because I'm apparently too old and Chris is too young?" When Wendy nodded, he sighed irritably.

"I think you and Chris are a great couple, so does everyone from the Union and Vien town but everyone else…" Wendy smiled sadly "I heard a few guys saying that it was almost like robbing the cradle." Sven groaned

"Robbing the cradle is when you're like 15 years older than the person you're dating, at least!" Wendy chuckled

"I know, I know but that's what I heard." She looked over at Chris who was watching snowflakes floating down from the sky "You better get back to her." Sven nodded, tipping his hat at her

"Thanks for telling me that," He murmured as she walked away. "I'll see you later." Sven went to go back into the Gazebo but when he placed a foot down, it slid out from under him at an awkward angle sending him crashing down with a loud 'crack'. He yelped when he tried to move his left leg, pain filtering from it. Sven managed to get into a sitting position when Chris came over. She looked concerned

"Are you alright?" He heard her ask "I saw you fall and it didn't look good. Did anything break?" Sven winced when he tried shifting his leg

"I think my leg is broken-or badly bruised at least." He muttered back, feeling Chris's arms wrap around his shoulders

"Ok, don't move, you'll make it worse." She said softly "I'll call an ambulance…"

"Thanks Cookie," Sven muttered softly as Chris called for an ambulance. After a minute, he heard her shut her phone.

"So where do you think you've broken it?" She asked him, studying him. He looked pale, his breathing deep. 'He's probably trying to ignore the pain,' She thought 'I know I'd be crying at least.' She looked up as Crawford came out with two paramedics in tow. Chris moved away, swiping up Sven's hat that had fallen off his head, letting the medics help Sven onto a stretcher after securing his leg and checking his vitals were alright. They introduced themselves as Riauki and Kenny. One, Kenny kept asking him questions like did he hit his head when he fell and if he had any reactions to any pain killers, to which he said no to both. The other, Riauki asked Chris if she knew where his family was and she answered that she didn't know about his mother but told him she knew that his father was living in Kanto. The paramedic thanked her as they pushed Sven around the hall carefully, loading him into the white van. A crowd had gathered outside near the ambulance, Chris sighing as people asked if she was alright and what had happened with Sven. She said she was fine and that Sven had slipped on some ice. The medics allowed her to sit in the back with Sven as she couldn't get to the hospital another way. Riauki got into the back with her to make sure Sven didn't go into shock or anything. She watched at Chris as she fiddled with her handbag strap though one hand was firmly grasped in Sven's hand. She smiled softly as the two talked, Sven asking if she had got his hat cheekily making the girl swat his arm.

"Of course I got your stupid hat," She hissed, smiling "But you can't wear it in the hospital!" he pretended to look sad; the medic chuckled thinking 'They must be close.'

"Aw but Muuuum!" he whined, sounding like a child "Why can't I?" Chris scowled, chuckling.

"It's rude to wear a hat indoors you nitwit." Sven looked offended, the medic trying not to laugh.

"You're a bad mother," He said matter of a fact sort of tone "You're not supposed to call your children names. It's abuse!" Chris shook her head, laughing. 'She must be trying to take his attention away from the pain,' Riauki figured, stifling her laugh by covering her mouth. Sven and Chris glanced at her, looking as if they just suddenly realised she was there. Sven grinned sheepishly, attempting to hide his face behind his hair. Chris giggled at this, turning to Riauki

"Sorry we ignored you," She apologised to her, blushing "But we're both nervous, at least I am..." Riauki smiled reassuringly

"It's ok. Usually it's best if you try distracting the one that's injured." She explained, grinning at Sven "Besides, it's quite funny that a Top Ranger acts like a kid outside his job." Chris grinned wickedly

"Then you obviously haven't met Crawford properly," She said snickering "Crawford was the one that showed you where we were, and he normally tries to make the biggest joke out of everything." The ambulance rolled to a stop, alerting the trio that they were at the hospital

"Alright, we need to get you to the x-ray to see how and where you broke your leg," Riauki told him, opening the doors as Kenny came around to them.

"How are you going?" He asked Sven "How's' your leg holding out?"

"Fine," He grunted as they moved him "I'm just wondering how long I will be off work." Chris smiled, hopping out of the ambulance going after them into the hospital. Some nurses took Sven off the paramedics, Riauki and Kenny going back to the ambulance. Chris waited outside in the lobby, getting out her styler as she went over to one of the seats. People tried not to stare at her as she started a voicemail, sending it to Rythmi.

"Voicemail, Chris here," she said "Can you send a message to the gang?"

"Sure I can," she heard the quick reply. 'Rythmi must want to know how Sven is,' Chris thought 'then again everyone must be worried about him.'

"Tell them that I'll send another message about Sven as soon as I find out how he is," She said to her friend "Right now he's just going to get his leg x-rayed. Tell Erma and Professor Hastings that he'll probably be away for a while." She waited for Rythmi to answer

"Alright, I'll tell them that," Rythmi answered "Promise you'll give us an update?" Chris smiled softly,

"Of course, you and the others will know as soon as I do," After sending that reply, Chris placed her styler back into her bag, aware of the gazes of the other people in the room. She sighed, thinking how she sometimes hated being a Top Ranger with all the attention she got. Leaning back, she closed her eyes sighing again. Chris didn't remember going to sleep but she got woken up by her shoulder getting shaken. Blinking blearily, she saw it was Luana.

"You must have been really tired," She commented, Chris looking around to see the gang around her. Ravi, Rerna and Luxray were there as well. Luxray growled softly, flicking his tail as Ravi puffed his feathers up and Rerna swished her tail in the air. "I've been trying to wake you for five minutes at least."

"She's right, you know," Elaine said, handing her a bag and lowering her voice said "I went to your house and got some clothes and other necessities."

"Thanks," Chris was surprised by her voice. When she had spoken it sounded like she had croaked. A small laugh went through the group, Luana helping her up nodding towards a corridor.

"The head nurse here said you could use the change rooms that the nurses and doctors normally use as the toilets are having a strike." Chris chuckled, a cough erupting from her throat. Her throat feeling sore and dry, she covered her mouth as more coughs followed the first. A nearby nurse hurried over, her name tag reading 'Mary'. Feeling Chris's forehead, she clucked softly.

"Sorry but you look horrible dear, to put it bluntly." She said, taking her hand off her forehand "Not to mention it looks like you might have a fever." Chris looked at her in surprise.

"I don't feel hot," Chris managed to say then took it back. Her throat was feeling like a desert and she felt her hands shaking. The nurse turned to her friends as Luana and Elaine helped Chris towards the change rooms.

"Has she been sleeping properly?" She directed the question to Rythmi who shook her head

"She was a mission-more of a quest- for the past week." she started explaining "and she refused any help from us even though it was pretty big. A ranch full of Pokémon went missing and she'd been going home late and waking up at the crack of dawn to find and capture them all. I'd say she's only had 8 or so hours of sleep this week. She also helped put up decorations after doing the quest though we tried getting her to rest." The nurse nodded, watching Chris go into the change rooms.

"This party," She started "Did anyone you try convincing her not to go or at least not to stay very long?"

"We tried doing both," Wendy offered "But Chris is really stubborn and determined when she wants to be. We even tried doing something drastic by locking her in her parents' own cabin but she got out threw a window we missed out on locking." The nurse smiled at that, shaking her head

"Well I suppose you rangers have to have qualities like that," Mary chuckled "Otherwise this place would be crawling with criminals and wild Pokémon."

"How's Sven?" Asked Keith with concerned in his voice Buizel on his shoulder who squeaked softly "The guy that came in earlier?" The nurse thought for a moment,

"Hmm, one minute please," She went over to the desk, asking the receptionist about him. She went back after the receptionist handed her a piece of paper "He's got a clean break on his lower leg otherwise he's fine. They just need to put a cast on for about two months." Crawford smiled

"Thanks miss, so can we go see him?" she nodded

"Of course you can! He's in room 204." Mary gestured down the hall "It's on the left. I hope he gets better soon."

"Thank you!" Ignoring the glances through at them, the group moved off to Sven's room. Chris soon emerged from the change rooms, Luana and Elaine smiling. Elaine had grabbed a pair of jeans and a black top which she was now wearing with her gloves from her ranger outfit. Her styler was fitted on her wrist the only thing showing she was a ranger. Her cheeks were flushed against her pale skin, her eyes had black-purple smudges under them and she was trembling slightly.

"You need some rest girl," Elaine told her looking at her with a raised brow "The nurse was right when she said you looked bad."

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Luana offered as the partner Pokémon wandered over with Rythmi "The rest of us will look after Sven." Chris shook her head vigorously, feeling faint as she placed a hand on Luxray's head.

"I'm staying," She said stubbornly, turning towards the rest of the group as they lingered nearby. "I'm not leaving till Sven is discharged." Luana, Rythmi and Elaine glanced at one another with the same thought in their heads: they had to get Chris home whether she liked it or not.

"Chris," Rythmi said sternly, hands on her hips "You're going home whether you want to or not." Chris frowned, looking back at them

"I'm not going home until Sven is!" She growled before her chest felt as if it was on fire as coughs ripped through her throat, doubling over with her hands covering her mouth. Trying to gasp for air, she knelt down on the ground. Mary was the first nurse to her side, trying to help her breathe. Rythmi Luana and Elaine backed off when Mary told them to as others helped Chris to her feet, an oxygen mask fitted over her mouth. Chris's eyes were half closed, not gasping for air anymore. Her eyes flickered as a light was run over them, hearing people talk but not hearing the words as she concentrated on breathing.

"What happened?" Elaine asked as they placed her in a wheelchair, going after them with Luana who whispered to the others to head to Sven's room and wait there.

"She had a really bad coughing fit," Mary answered her softly "We want to keep her over night to make sure she'll be alright. It might be just that she has a very bad cough by the fact it's winter and she hasn't had any proper sleep so her immune system would be down." Luana sighed heavily, nodding.

"Alright," She murmured quietly "Do me a favour please? Could you try make her stay in bed until her parents come in the morning?" Mary nodded,

"I'll try but I can't guarantee that she'll be happy about it." Elaine shrugged

"Who cares? Just strap her down if she tries to leave." Mary laughed at this, stopping outside an empty room.

"Well, this is the room she'll be in," She said, the numbers above it reading '206'. Luana blinked, glancing behind her. She hadn't noticed when she was walking but now she saw that Chris's room was right next to Sven's. Elaine smiled as Ollie stuck his head out the door, looking at Elaine.

"I'll go tell the others," She murmured to Luana "If Ollie saw, then so did everyone else. Sven's probably freaking out about now, knowing him." Luana giggled, nodding

"He probably is chucking a spaz, if he saw Chris being carted around in a wheelchair and with an oxygen mask on." Elaine pushed Ollie back into the room, whispering quickly to the group. Sven had propped himself up with his arms, his leg already in a cast.

"Is she alright?" He asked Elaine quietly.

"She's fine," she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was slightly crowded in the room with 5 rangers, an operator and a mechanic. "The nurse said it could be she just has a bad cough and she needs to rest." Sven relaxed slightly, opening his mouth "And no, before you ask." She glared at him sternly. Crawford seemed to want to say something but Luana stomped on his foot, glaring at him as she whispered something under her breath to him. He clamped his mouth shut, paling lightly.

"But I didn't even say anything!" He protested "How can you say no if I haven't asked anything yet?"

"I knew what you were going to say because you can be as stubborn as Chris." She told him firmly "She would be at home right now if she hadn't been so stubborn. Now everyone, out so Sven can rest." Everyone started to protest apart from Wendy who sighed.

"Everyone, out right now!" She said sternly, pointing towards the door. The group was silenced as they all scuttled out the door; their partners minus Staraptor were waiting in the lobby. Several nurses sighed in relief as the rangers went with their Pokémon because many patients had heard that there were rangers in the building and wanted to either pet their Pokémon or get autographs off them. Barlow rubbed his hands together as they headed back to the Union.

"How do you think Chris and Sven will be?" Wendy glanced up at the sky, seeing her Staraptor.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," She answered softly "They both stubborn at least." Murmurs of agreement swept through the group, nods here and there "Besides, knowing those two, they'll be up and running around in no time."

"Except Sven will be on crutches," Ollie pointed out "If he's on them, wouldn't it be hard to walk with them on all the snow and ice?"

"He's right there," Barlow agreed, Makuhita nodding along "Those things have some of the worst traction so how will Sven get around on them with the ground covered in snow and ice?" The four girls looked at each other, suddenly smirking.

"We have an idea!" They all said at the same time making the boys look at them weirdly.

"We'll be in Chiocle Village if you need us," Rythmi told the boys as they headed off towards the village "No peeking until Sven comes out!" The guys watched the three go, all confused.

"What," Crawford looked dumbfounded "Just happened? Are they all having their monthly times or something?" Barlow shook his head

"I don't think so." He muttered "I think I saw they had a few glasses of champagne at the party."

"Aren't Luana and Elaine still underage to drink?" Ollie asked, glancing after her. Crawford smirked

"They are but nothing a little fake id can't fix." As Ollie looked at him in disbelief, Crawford petted Budew as he talked softly with Keith. The two whispered to each other the whole way to the union as the others wondered what the girls were up to.


End file.
